blessing3fandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Halliwell
Chris: baby Wyatt "If I can't save you, I swear to God I'll stop you" Christopher Perry Halliwell was born the second child, and youngest son, of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. Chris is the second oldest of the newest generation of Halliwell's and although he isn't the most involved in family affairs, he holds a strong connection with his mother and his brother, Wyatt. Working in P3 takes up a lot of his time and that along with his interest in photography, along with his witch duties, means that he doesn't get much time to relax and just do nothing. He is always in the middle of something or working on finding a demon or doing paperwork. Although a lot of the time, Chris comes off as being stubborn and bossy, he really is just way over protective of the entire family, having see what happens when evils rules and knowing full well what the dangers are. He hates people going into danger without him knowing about it because he likes to be in control and knowing what if happening with demons, magic and within the family itself. he hates being kept out of the loop. Powers and Abilities Telekinesis Chris' main power is that of telekinesis. Although he is not very powerful, compared to the rest of his family, and is no stronger than Prue was, he has had a long time to develop this particular power and is very adept with it. Although he is not the most powerful telekinetic, he can move several people or items at once. Chris rarely uses his magic out of demon hunting because of his understanding of personal gain, he does use it occasionally to clean up big messes, especially if they were caused by demonic means. When using telekinesis against demons, Chris mostly uses it to throw them around a bit before he can vanquish them or to throw potions at them or even take their weapons away and deflect their attacks against him. Chris is always finding new ways to use this power and right now is experimenting with the idea of a telekinetic shield that should work similar to a normal energy shield, just weaker in the overall perspective. Orbing Unlike Wyatt, Chris only uses his orbing to move himself from place to place. Chris can drive a car, although he doesn't have a license, so orbing is his primary method of getting around. Chris can transport a number of people, but only three or four at max. Other than that, it is just to many people for him to transport. Orbing is a part of his whitelighter powers. Sensing Chris doesn't always use his sensing ability, only when he needs to find out where Wyatt or one of the other family members are but doesn't need to orb to one of them. Chris uses this sometimes when he has the rare charge. He also uses it if he is thinking that one of his family is in over their head and that he needed to keep an eye on them. This is possibly Chris' least used power as he often doesn't need to use it as he can just orb to people. ---- THERE WILL BE MORE... PLEASE DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT ASKING AND INFORMING ME FIRST!